harry_potter_compendiumfandomcom-20200214-history
Harry Potter Film Wizardry
Harry Potter Film Wizardry is a book by Brian Sibley that relays a comprehensive behind-the-scenes look at the making of the ''Harry Potter'' film series. The foreword was penned by Daniel Radcliffe, Emma Watson, and Rupert Grint, and the introduction was written by producer David Heyman. It was released on 19 October, 2010."MuggleNet Exclusive: Harry Potter Film Wizardry book trailer" It contains 160 pages. The book details everything from the different directors' perspectives of the film to most of the actors in the films such as: *The Staff at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry such as Severus Snape, Minerva McGonagall and Sybill Trelawney *Heroes and Villains such as Nymphadora Tonks, Fenrir Greyback, and Kingsley Shacklebolt *New characters introduced into each film such as Alastor "Mad Eye" Moody, Dolores Umbridge, Remus Lupin, Gilderoy Lockhart and even the Goblins. With each film, there is a production diary and a design team that spills secrets of what their thought process was for that film and what they felt was their feelings while shooting that specific film. There is also exclusive details about what the design, production and directing teams worked on how and why they decided to split ''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows ''into two films and specific scenes such as the Wedding of Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour, the 1998 Break-in of Gringotts Wizarding Bank, the Ministry of Magic, and the Room of Requirement. Also included is the production and design team's different challenges and perspectives throughout the eight films. Also included are specific scenes and how the production team put the magic together, examples being the three tasks of the Triwizard Tournament, the Little Hangleton graveyard, and even how they put together the challenges of Rubeus Hagrid the Part-giant, and the Black family tree tapestry, the Boggart, Hogsmeade, and much more. This Book includes some props used in the set, which can be removed such as: *Catalogues for Borgin and Burkes and Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes (fold-out only) *Mini Textbook of ''Advanced Potion Making ''by Libatius Borage (which contains potion stickers, mini bottle stickers and labels) (fold-out only) *Mini detachable boxes for Madam Borboleta's Sugared Butterfly Wings and Fiery Black Pepper Imps *Programs from the 422nd Quidditch World Cup and the Yule Ball *Dolores Umbridge's Educational Decrees *The Marauder's Map *Mafalda Hopkirk's Ministry of Magic Identity Card (fold-out only) *Harry Potter's First Hogwarts Letter (fold-out only) Table of contents *Foreword by Daniel Radcliffe, Rupert Grint, and Emma Watson *Introduction by David Heyman *Muggles Making Magic by Brian Sibley *Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone *Production Designer's Notebook *Producer's Diary *Daniel Radcliffe as Harry Potter *No. 4 Privet Drive *The Dursleys *Platform 9 3/4 *Rupert Grint as Ron Weasley *Diagon Alley *Hogwarts Castle & Grounds *Robbie Coltrane as Rubeus Hagrid *The Great Hall *Emma Watson as Hermione Granger *Richard Harris & Michael Gambon as Albus Dumbledore *The Sorting Hat and the Hogwarts Houses *The Hogwarts Ghosts *Fluffy *Quidditch *Checkmate! *Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets *Production Designer's Notebook *Producer's Diary *The Burrow *The Weasleys *The Flying Ford Anglia *The Whomping Willow *Facts About the Faculty *Jason Isaacs as Lucius Malfoy *Dobby *Kenneth Branagh as Gilderoy Lockhart *Petrified! *Fawkes *The Chamber of Secrets *Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban *Production Designer's Notebook *Producer's Diary *The Knight Bus *Gary Oldman as Sirius Black *Dementors *Buckbeak *The Village of Hogsmeade *Bonnie Wright as Ginny Weasley *David Thewlis as Remus Lupin *The Boggart and the Time-Turner *Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire *Production Designer's Notebook *Producer's Diary *The Quidditch World Cup *The Dark Mark *The Triwizard Tournament *Miranda Richardson as Rita Skeeter *The First Task *The Prefect's Bathroom *Shirley Henderson as Moaning Myrtle *The Yule Ball *The Second Task *Brendan Gleeson as Mad-Eye Moody *The Third Task *Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix *Production Designer's Notebook *Producer's Diary *Heroes and Villains *The Black Tapestry, Sirius and Bellatrix: Family, Foes, and No. 12 Grimmauld Place *Imelda Staunton as Dolores Umbridge *Dumbledore's Army *Maggie Smith as Professor Minerva McGonagall *Matthew Lewis as Neville Longbottom *Helena Bonham Carter as Bellatrix Lestrange *Thestrals *Evanna Lynch as Luna Lovegood *Alan Rickman as Severus Snape *Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince *Production Designer's Notebook *Producer's Diary *Revisiting Diagon Alley *Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes *Jim Broadbent as Horace Slughorn *Tom Felton as Draco Malfoy *The Cave *Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows - Part 1 *Production Designer's Notebook *Producer's Diary *A Weasley Wedding *The Ministry of Magic *Ralph Fiennes as Lord Voldemort *Godric's Hollow *The Lovegood House *Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows - Part 2 Preview *Credits Covers There are slight differences between the UK and the USA versions. The UK version has a blue background and it depicts Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape, and Lord Voldemort. While Harry is standing in the middle of the cover (from to the top to bottom); the others have their own circle with just their faces, entwined by a background pattern. The USA version has a red background and it depicts the same characters as the UK version. The only difference, other than the colour, it that instead of taking up the entire cover Harry has his own circle at the top that is entwined in the same background pattern. Film Wizardry UK.jpg|Harry Potter Film Wizardry UK Version Harry Potter Film Wizardry.jpg|Harry Potter Film Wizardry USA Version External links *Harry Potter Film Wizardry at HarperCollins Publishers Notes and references Category:Books (real-world)